Confusiones dolorosas
by jossy malfoy
Summary: ...Si las mas horribles pesadillas de Harry se volvieron realidad…Ron los había visto. Lo único que podía hacer en estos casos era fingir demencia…el niño q vivio sentira mucho dolor y lo unico q puede esperar es q un alma caritativa se apiade de el.


HI DOMO DOMO!!!!!

Heme aquí con otro fic que espero sea de su agrado, debo confesarles que este fic esta en edición desde…. uhhh mucho tiempo por ejemplo decía yo:

"hoy voy a escribir un hermionexharry" y lo hacia, claro que por extrañas y dolorosas circunstancias no lo terminaba "bueno ahorita le sigo voy al baño", "cuando termine de comer continuo", " ya no se que poner!!!!"

Pues fue así que en este fic nació; en los momentos de ocio que tenia y apenas el día de hoy lo pude terminar y por lo tanto el día de hoy lo pude subir jejeje

Bueno se que mi explicación es tonta y falta de razones científicas, pero en realidad eso me paso lo juro por mi dedo chiquito del pie…y eso ya es decir mucho por que ese dedo es todo mi querer.

Jajaja ya estoy diciendo mucha burrada (que raro en mi no?) así que mejor los dejos con este fic que espero les guste.

Ahhh pasando a otro tema antes de despedirme

Quiero agradecer que se preocupen por la manera que escribo y no es por excusarme, pero créanme que si ven algún error ortográfico o como en mi caso son horrores………. Olvídenlo y sigan leyendo jajajajajaja mentira háganmelo saber vale?

Los quiere mucho y un montón ósea bastante, demasiado

jossy malfoy

MATA NEEEEE!!!!!

CONFUSIONES DOLOROSAS

-Quizás con un poco de ayuda pudiera pasar mi examen- decía en tono suplicante un joven de hermosos ojos verdes y rebelde cabello negro.

-oh ya cállate y trae acá- decía fastidiada una linda chica de cabellera castaña y ojos miel.

-gracias mil gracias!! Sabes? eres una persona maravillosa y si en algún momento te he dicho o he hecho algo que te haya podido ofender, lo siento mucho…- contesto emocionado Harry Potter y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su gran amiga Hermione Granger.

- Harry! por dios no te copies las frases de Ron, por cierto no lo has visto?-le pregunto la chica tomando el pergamino garabateado de su amigo.

-no; no lo he visto, después del entrenamiento de hoy dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas, pero no me dijo que...ahora que lo pienso ha estado muy misterioso, no quiere que lo acompañe a ningún lado…- comento pensativo el moreno recordando las veces que su amigo le decía eso.

Hermione sonrió y se dedico a corregir el pergamino del chico.

Después de hacer los deberes del moreno se levanto y se despidió de su amigo se iría a dormir, a fin de cuentas no le pudo sacar el paradero del pelirrojo; desde hacia tiempo que Ron no se acercaba a ella para pedirle ayuda con la tarea.

-hasta mañana Harry, que descanses y si ves a Ron dile que se ande con cuidado que los exámenes están por comenzar y yo no estaré para ayudarlo OK? - y lo beso con cariño deseándole las buenas noches.

Al otro día en la mañana cuando despertó había un gran escándalo en la sala común y desde las escaleras se escuchaban como 2 personas discutían fuertemente.

-ahhh no me digas y eso lo hiciste con su permiso…..-gritaba un chico pelirrojo que era agarrado por otros dos chicos, ya que parecía que tenia la intención de golpear a otro chico.

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA RON?...no se de que hablas -le contestaba Harry a Ron pero con el temor reflejado en el rostro… a lo mejor Ron los vio.

-ahora resulta que estoy ciego y tu no la besaste?... no que va!! te la estabas tragando!!!!!- gritaba rojo de coraje Ron.

Si las mas horribles pesadillas de Harry se volvieron realidad…Ron los había visto. Lo único que podía hacer en estos casos era fingir demencia…

-ahora yo!!!...no se de que me hablas! ni he besado a n...nadie y mucho menos creo que seas ciego, así que me haces el favor de calmarte, no puedo creer que hables así de mi, somos amigo Ron… no?- dijo nervioso el moreno.

-Eso pensé yo, hasta que me di cuenta de quien eres en realidad, eres un traicionero, maldito; valiente amigo me conseguí me las vas a pagar potter te lo aseguro…suéltame de una buena vez Neville, suéltame o no respondo- dijo Ron enojado.

Harry por otra parte había tomado la decisión de decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos a Ron.

-mira Ron no tengo la culpa de sentir lo que siento….la amo es lo único que te puedo decir se que tu la quieres y la proteges pero ya estuvo bueno de temer lo que pienses, deja que ella decida ya esta grandecita…no me importa lo que pienses, yo la amo y luchare por que esto funcione y anoche si nos viste?... no me importa…la amo es lo único que te puedo decir la amo de verdad –dijo valientemente Harry.

-te voy a matar!!!!...suéltame de una cagada vez Longbottom o a ti también te va a ir mal-dijo Ron fuera de si.

Neville dudo pero la voz de Harry le dijo:

-Suéltalo! si golpeándome se va a calmar y me va dejar explicar esto-dijo Harry preparándose a recibir la furia de su pelirrojo amigo.

Neville lo soltó y Ron salio disparado a golpear en la nariz al moreno pero….

-Petrificus totalus!!!-dijo bajando las escaleras Hermione que había escuchado todo lo anterior.

Los dos chicos cayeron tiesos como madera en el piso de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ya estando frente a ellos dijo en voz alta notablemente enojada

-me puede explicar alguien que demonios pasa aquí?-

Neville se quedo mirando la escena, en ese momento entraba por la sala común Ginny que traía 2 desayunos en una bandeja y cuando vio a Harry y a Ron tirados tiesos como una roca soltó la bandeja y salio disparada a ver que ocurría.

Hermione pasaba la mirada del pelirrojo al moreno como buscando la explicación en sus ojos.

-pero que ha pasado?... que les sucedió?- dijo Ginny arrodillada en medio de Harry y Ron.

-Es que estaban peleando…y pues Ron comenzó a amenazar a Harry de que era un maldito y traicionero, de que como pudo besar a alguien pero no dijo su nombre…entonces Harry se defendió por que dijo que no sabia de que hablaba, pero después Ron lo desafió y Harry le dijo que la amaba y que no le importaba lo que ron pensara …al parecer… bueno todo apunta a que se pelean por una chica…pero no se mucho del tema…no soy chismoso sabes?- dijo indignado Neville.

-Hermione?…Harry tiene novia?- pregunto triste Ginny.

Hermione trato de recordar si Harry le había hecho algún comentario acerca de su vida amorosa.

-no lo se…nunca me cuenta nada acerca de eso...y tu hermano esta saliendo con alguien verdad?- dijo rascándose el brazo.

-ahhh ya veo- dijo Ginny tomando la petrificada mano de Harry entre las suyas.

-solo hay que esperar a que se les pase el efecto…hubieras visto a tu hermano estaba como loco…parece ser que Harry anda con una chica que Ronald….quiere…-dijo tristemente la castaña agachándose frente a Ron tocando fugazmente la mejilla de este.

Mientras que tirados Harry y Ron peleaban internamente

-demonios!! Hermione se ve muy preocupada…cuanto lo siento …le hubiera contado hace tiempo acerca de mis sentimientos ella me hubiera entendido- decía en su mente el moreno mientras que Ron hacia todo lo posible por mirar a Harry estaba casi seguro que estaba viéndola …eso era seguro la estaba viendo y el no podía hacer nada.

-maldito… como se pudo atrever?...yo que le di mi confianza ahora que va a pensar mama?...después de esto me imagino que lo deja sin postre cada que vaya –pensó Ron

Una hora después de estar esperando que el efecto desapareciera los dos empezaron a moverse y lo primero que hizo Ron fue tratar de saltar sobre Harry para golpearlo, pero alguien se interpuso entre los dos.

-quieres estar tieso otra vez?-amenazo Hermione con varita en mano.

Ron se detuvo y la miro perplejo: lo estaba defendiendo.

-Ron cálmate…por favor...no te pongas así-pidió su hermana a su espalda y Ron volteo a verla furioso.

-no te metas Ginny que tu tienes gran culpa de esto-dijo enojado si no hubiera sido por su ineptitud todo seria diferente.

-no le hables así quien te crees que eres?-dijo Harry ya recuperado.

-SU HERMANOO!!-dijo Ron parándose frente a el conteniendo la fuertes ganas de rebanarlo en pequeños pedacitos.

Harry no se inmuto, Ron se estaba pasando de la raya pero tenia suficientes motivos para estar enojado; anoche los había visto a los dos besándose.

-ahora Potter!... ahora si me lo vas a explicar, por que la besaste? con derecho de quien?-se acerco molesto Ron.

-no te tengo que pedir permiso ya te dije- contesto de mala gana Harry.

-pues no pero al menos me lo hubieran dicho tu sabes Harry! tu sabes lo que en realidad siento por e…-pero dos voces no lo dejaron terminar.

-YA BASTAA!! -gritaron Ginny y Hermione ala vez.

-ya me canse de estar escuchando como se pelean por…- Ginny salio de la sala común llorando todo lo que habia pasado era mentira una gran mntira.

-Ginny espera yo...No es lo que…Gin!!- trato de detenerla Harry pero Hermione no se lo permitió.

-déjala Harry nunca me imagine esto de ti jamás…eres un… PLOF!!!!- Harry recibió una fuerte cachetada de su amiga y sin saber el por que.

-pero Hermione?...yo…. no entienden…yo- trato de explicar el chico.

-vez lo que provocas?…..PLOF!! -otra cachetada pero ahora fue para Ron.

-pero que demonios?...ahora que hice?-pregunto tallándose la mejilla

-por idiota…nunca te das cuenta de nada-dijo hermione con los ojos llorosos.

Y ahora Hermione salía corriendo de la sala común con evidentes lágrimas a punto de caer.

Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos no entendían el por que de la agresividad.

-pero que les ocurre…Ginny no tenia por que ponerse así…tu eres un infeliz a pesar de que ella te quiere mira lo que le haces y con su mejor amiga eres un poco...-comenzó a decir Ron.

-que…eso lo se yo también…sabes no me importa me gusta tu hermana y la quiero y si nos viste ayer no me importa es lo que siento y no voy a…. Su mejor amiga?...-hablo Harry.

-un momento…de que hablas?...- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-No! de que hablas tu?…Ginny y yo nos besamos ayer y pues….- dijo seguro de si mismo el moreno.

-no?! Eso ya es mucho Potter! te besas con todas hasta con Hermione…como pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermana?- contesto enojado Ron.

-QUE??...yo no me bese con Hermione que te pasa? ella es mi amiga- dijo indignado Harry.

-si claro ahora a las amigas se les besa- contesto burlón su amigo.

-jamás he besado a Hermione ni lo haré; por que yo se lo que tu sientes por ella- se defendió el moreno.

-Entonces por que anoche te vi con ella sentados juntos y….- trato de justificarse el chico, aunque después de todo era de noche, pero de que se estaban besando se estaban besando; ronald weasley estaba 100 seguro de eso.

-jajajajajajajaja- exploto en risas Harry al escuchar a su amigo había veces en que Ron podía ser un poco paranoico, pero esto se llevaba el premio.

-Por que te ríes acaso es gracioso- se molesto el pelirrojo.

-jeje dis…jaja…culpa jaja pero jaja lo que jaja vi…jaja…ste no fu…jaja…e lo que en jaja realidad jaja pien...jaja…sas jaja eres un jaja tonto jaja Ronald Weasley jajaja- trato de explicar Harry pero era muy divertido que Ron pensara que el y Hermione estuvieran juntos.

-QUE??-Ron no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que Harry dijo.

Lo bueno era que en Neville estaba cerca de ellos.

-lo que Harry quiso decir – dijo Neville acercándose a Ron mirando a Harry tirado en el suelo, doblándose de risa – es que lo que anoche viste cuando llegaste de practicar por enésima vez la declaración hacia Hermione, no es lo que tu imaginaste lo que en realidad paso es que (**agarro aire**): Harry no pudo terminar su tarea de pociones por que cierta pelirroja ocupa todo el día sus pensamientos; entonces le agarro la noche pensando en tu hermana Ron, fue ahí cuando le rogó a Hermione que le ayudara con su tarea y Hermione acepto; pero lo hizo con doble intención ya que Harry era el único que le faltaba por interrogar para saber donde es que estabas metido. (**agarro aire de nuevo**)

y así se la pasaron 3 horas platicando de lo amable, simpático y divertido que eres según palabras de Hermione. después de eso; ella como siempre hizo la tarea de Harry y se canso de estar esperando que aparecieras, se despidió de Harry con un beso pero no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió y si no me equivoco entraste, pero te dio la impresión de que se estaban besando (déjame decirte que el ángulo en el que te encontrabas no ayudo mucho) (**aire otra vez**)y entonces te diste la media vuelta sin esperar ninguna explicación y chocaste con tu hermana, quien si entro y encontró a Harry solo; fue ahí en ese momento en que el valor gry se hizo presente en Harry y beso a tu hermanaaaa, (**agarro aire de nuevo**) entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y tu entraste otra vez, pero hecho un energúmeno!!!!... tan enojado estabas que ni te diste cuenta que Harry conocía a tu hermana mas de cerca, pero ellos si se dieron cuenta de que entraste por que alcanzaron a ver tu cabello cuando subías la escaleras, entonces te dormiste pensando en lo traicionero que pueden ser las personas ya que tu mejor amigo te había comido el mandado según tu; pero lo que tu no sabias es que tu amigo se estaba comiendo pero a tu hermanaaaa!!!!, (**tomo aire por 5ª vez**) así fue que te levantaste al otro día y lo primero que hiciste fue reclamarle a Harry por que había besado a Hermione, sin saber claro, que eso solo fue producto de tu imaginación y lo que en realidad tenias que haberle reclamado era: por que el le había quitado la inocen……-pero no pudo terminar ya que Harry lo callo.

-HEY HEY!!! Gracias Neville gracias por participar jeje…bueno te has enterado que yo no bese a Hermione, no estas mas tranquilo?...-decía Harry con la mano en la boca de un Neville completamente azul, pero el pelirrojo no le contesto.

-Ron?...estas bien?…Ron?-

-maldito!!!!!..Ahora si te mato por eso tardaste en subir verdad? Desgraciado!!!

Una semana después en la enfermería:

-Harry que tal esta la sopa…?-pregunto la mas pequeña de los Weasley.

Pero de Harry solo salieron quejidos, todo el cuerpo le dolía; si la lengua tuviera huesos estaba seguro que también los tendría rotos.

-Ron se paso un poco no crees?- dijo Ginny dándole sopa en la boca a su ahora herido novio.

-un poco?...Ginny no crees que…- contesto Harry.

-buenos días hermanita….Potter!- dijo Ron acercándose con cara de pocos amigos a Harry, le encantaba molestar a su amigo ya que ver la cara de Harry no tenia precio.

La cara de Harry era un poema: tenia pavor de que otra vez lo golpeara.

-Ron! no hagas eso…no los molestes ven acá…-pidió Hermione tomándolo de la mano.

-que bueno que todo se aclaro y nadie salio lastimado con to… perdón Harry- dijo Hermione.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-la verdad no se por que te enojaste después de saber que Harry y yo….- trato de decir Ginny pero no termino de decir ya que sintió que le apretaban la mano y volteo a ver a Harry; que le rogaba con los ojos que se callara.

-Ginny! por eso te veía tan feliz ese día en la mañana cuando….- pero Hermione no pudo terminar ya que un tenedor paso cerca de su oreja – jeje OK OK ya entendí Harry- dijo nerviosa la castaña.

-que paso? Me hablabas? …ya viste Harry? aquí hay una palanca...para que servirá?- dijo ron empezando a jalar la palanca que cambiaba de posición la cama de Harry.

-Ron no!!!!- Gritaron los tres pero era demasiado tarde Ron la había jalado.

Este iba a ser un día tremendamente largo para Harry Potter, largo y doloroso todo gracias a una confusión; una dolorosa confusión.

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO? BUENA? BONITA? FEA? ABURRIDA? PESIMA? MEJOR MATATE JOSSY? DEJALE ESTO A LOS QUE TIENEN TALENTO!!!!!

BUENO ESPERO QUE SEAN LAS PRIMERAS DOS POR QUE SI NO ME VOY A SENTIR MUY MAL.

PERO CLARO USTEDES TIENEN SU FORMA DE PENSAR

GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO

Los quiere un chorro y un montón

jossy malfoy de potter-weasley duquesa de snape (nick actualizado por que he descubierto que ron es lo mejor y snape se convirtió en un casi dios para mi……el la amaba, la amabaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!)


End file.
